cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Harkov
Corporal Yuri Harkov was a Russian soldier who served in the Russian Army and fought in the Second Russian Civil War. He appears as the main playable character in the Russian campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. He was once a member of the Socialist Worker's Red Army before defecting to the Russian Army. Biography Second Russian Civil War Yuri Harkov was once a proud member of the Communist Socialist Worker's Red Army and served under Vladimir Makarov at the beginnings of the war. He and Makarov even saved Communist leader, Imran Rakhaev, during the assassination attempt on his life in Chernobyl. Later on, he becomes disillusioned with the Communists and defects over to the Russian Army, becoming a Corporal under the command of Komarov. When the Communists started driving out the Russian Federation government, Harkov worked to cover the escape of the Russian Federation to the island of Sakhalin. Harkov, Komarov and their troops got teamed up with John Price, Harry Sanderson and Ryan Jackson to rescue their informant, Nikolai. Harkov fights Communist forces in the countryside, fighting past enemy defenses and forces in the farmlands and then he fights to assault a few villages, with Harkov fighting through the villages, then he destroys a radio station. Afterwards, he rescues Nikolai, then he keeps fighting past Communist defenses and forces in the countryside and defends Russian positions. Harkov then assaults several villages, fighting through the houses and searching for Saidi MEC leader, Hamid Al Asad. Harkov fights and clears each house, and though he doesn't find Asad, he finds information leading to Imran Rakhaev. Harkov then fights to defend the village, then fights to defend a hill, before covering the escape of the others. Harkov then assaults a Communist camp and fights to assault a Communist held town, fighting through the streets and then storming a summit held by Asad and Rakhaev's son, Victor, though they are both rescued by Rakhaev. Harkov then fights Communist forces in the countryside and forests, storming a village to rescue Price's demolition operative, MacTavish, then he fights his way to destroy a power station. Afterwards, Harkov attacks an ICBM base recently taken by the Communists. After clearing away enemy troops, Harkov storms a control tower with Price, where they find Asad. Though he is wounded in the ensuing gunfight, Harkov wounds Asad, and Price then kills Asad. Sadly, however, Harkov dies of his wounds. Relationships John Price Harkov had a good relationship with Price, though they did seem to be initially suspicious of the other, with Price being suspicious of Harkov's former Communist affiliations and Harkov being suspicious of Price's motives on behalf of the British Army. However, the two greatly warmed up to each other and helped one another in battle. Komarov Harkov had a close friendship with his commander, the two being very loyal and protective of each other and helping each other in battle, while Komarov often consoled Harkov and showed an understanding attitude towards him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:One Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Enforcers Category:Normal Skilled Category:War Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Right Hand Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Category:Serious Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Bully Slayers Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Altruistic Category:Rescuers Category:Assassin Category:Determinators Category:Survivors Category:Deceased